


Curiousity Killed the Cat

by Slashmommy



Category: Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Episode: Deceived by Flight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Slashmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Fanfic 100 in 2005.  Morse remembers his relationship with Anthony Donne -- or at least the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity Killed the Cat

Morse sat in the jag trying to decide if he was really going. He couldn't believe he'd agreed to meet Anthony Donne for dinner. For that matter, he couldn't believe that he'd heard from the man. That he'd had the nerve to call and act as if nothing had ever happened, as if he hadn't calmly and rationally crushed him all those years ago.

_Morse watched from the bed as Tony pulled on his shirt and closed the wardrobe. They'd stayed up late celebrating Tony's graduation and fucking like weasels. He hated that they were spending the next few weeks apart, but he'd promised Joyce that he'd come home for a visit and Tony needed to spend some time with his family as well._

_"Do you have to head out so soon?"_

_"I --," Tony began, stopping to sit down on the edge of the bed. "There is something we need to discuss."_

_"That sounds ominous."_

_"Pagan -- Endeavor, you must understand. I'll be beginning my graduate work next term and ... In law, you have to have a certain appearance, a certain respectability. I'll need to marry, have children. I can't be seen having an affair. I'll be able to play down anything that happened while an undergraduate as youthful indiscretions."_

_"By which, you mean your relationship with me," Morse said, not really asking as much as simply needing it said plainly. He couldn't have this conversation, not here, not like this -- he got out of the opposite side of the bed to avoid Tony. Pulling on his dressing gown, he turned to face his lover. He needed to see Tony's face. It was the only way that he'd be able to know it was really happening._

_"Yes. It isn't that I don't care for you, you know that, but this is my future we're talking about. Of course there are plenty of jokes about public school boys, but if I were to remain here with you, my career would be destroyed before it even began."_

_"I -- I understand, of course," he forced out, wrapping his arms around himself. "I assume you'll be the one moving out as I'm sure our flat isn't in the right location to begin your career. Too down market, I expect."_

_"I've already made arrangements for a small flat near the Bodleian."_

_"Ah, I see. When will you be going?"_

_"I --"_

_"When?"_

_"I'm afraid I won't be coming back, Endeavor. My father hired movers for me. They'll be here tomorrow so that everything will be in the new flat when I'm finished visiting with my family."_

_"And just how are they supposed to tell which things are yours and which belong to me?"_

_"Father just assumed that it would be everything from my room and that I'd put whatever else that was mine into my room for them."_

_"Except that it's not your room, it's our room."_

_"I packed all my clothes into my trunks. They're in the guest room. I just need to move the last of my things in there from here and the living room."_

_"Ah. I see. I -- I'll just let you get to it," he said, heading toward the bathroom._

_"Endeavor --"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Nothing."_

_Morse shut himself in the bathroom. He could hear Tony moving around so he turned on the water to drown it out._

When he'd finally come out, Tony had been gone. After that he hadn't heard from again until today. Sighing, he started the car. He knew he was going. He needed to know why the man had called.


End file.
